poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln's Sisters
Lincoln have ten sisters from The Loud House Lori Loud At 17 years old, she is the oldest of the Loud children; Lori is depicted as bossy, sarcastic, cynical and condescending towards her younger siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her brother and sisters Leni Loud At 16 years old, she is the second oldest child of the Loud family; Leni is depicted as a dumb blonde who is kind and pretty, but is rather naïve and lacks intelligence and awareness. She shows talents in fashion designing and wood-carving. Luna Loud At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family; Luna is a free-spirited musician and has an interest in rock and roll music, and she owns and plays an electric guitar and drums. Luan Loud At 14 years old, she is fourth oldest of the Loud children; Luan is very fond of practical jokes and comedy. She wears braces, has squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, and owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. Lynn Loud At 13 years old, she is the fifth oldest of the Loud children; Lynn is very athletic and often engages in sports and other physical activities. Lucy Loud At 8 years old, she is the fifth youngest of the Loud children; Lucy is a cynical, deadpan and sarcastic emo girl, who has an interest in poetry and gothic fiction. She has very pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. Lana Loud At 6 years old, she is Lola's identical twin sister and the fourth youngest of the Loud children.10 She is a fun-loving tomboywho loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled mechanic and plumber. Lola Loud At 6 years old, she is Lana's identical twin sister and the third youngest of the Loud children. Lola is a bratty girly girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She inflicts retribution toward her siblings whenever they anger her. She and Lana are both missing their front teeth. Lisa Loud At 4 years old, she is the second youngest of the Loud children; Lisa is a highly intelligent child prodigy who has graduated college with a PhD and often occupies herself with writing complex equations and performing elaborate experiments, most often using her siblings as test subjects. She wears large glasses and speaks with a lateral lisp. Lily Loud At 15 months old, she is the youngest child of the Loud family; Lily is an infant who's very innocent and playful, but nauseatingly, she occasionally tends to defecate in her diaper, leaving a foul stench and disgusting her siblings in the process. She can walk on her own. Galleys Trivia *They'll make their first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Adventures of Babysitting (2016). And join with Pooh and his friends with Lincoln in the end of the film. *They will meet Tino in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. * * * * * * * * Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Idiots Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Pooh's Adventures Team(LegoKyle14) Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Sisters Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes